Different From The Rest
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: How can one little Pokémon change someone's life forever. For Takashi, he never got the normal upbringing as a child and never got to experience the wonders of being a Pokémon trainer. However, thanks to him poking his nose where it doesn't belong, that is soon going to change. Can one little Ralts change Takashi? (M rating will become evident in later chapters)(Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Different From The Rest

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! It's me again. Now this is a Fic that I've wanted to start for a very long time and now I've finally been able to put it into Words! I also felt like you guys needed some new material from me rather than the same old- same old. So here you go! This Fic is going to explore how one little Pokémon can make such a huge impact on somebody's life. Please bare in mind, the M rating will become a lot more apparent in the later chapters so if you don't want your childhood ruined, then I suggest you look away (also this chapter might have a few more mistakes, im sorry im writing this really late ;-; please don't hate me) As always thank you for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated!**

The world of Pokémon. Full of so many magical and wondrous creatures that take the form of all different shapes and sizes, from the tiny to the gigantic. It's every child's dream once they turn ten years old to become a Pokémon trainer and adventure around the many regions collecting Pokémon and battling them, for all sorts of different reasons. That is the dream for everyone.

My dreams however were shattered long ago. Before I even turned ten, I had been admitted to a boarding school, sealing my fate for the next few years. I was heartbroken, my lifelong aspiration was dead before it even managed to take form. My family had a bad history with Pokémon and didn't trust them at all so when I told my parents of my dreams, they punished me for thinking so "stupidly" confining me to my room. I spent all of six years at that dreadful school, relieved when I finally was able to leave. The moment I got back, I used the money that had been put into a savings account when I was born and used it to buy my own place, away from my parents, I couldn't forgive them for what they did to me. Then I was sixteen, I was too old to start a journey now. Although, thanks to my education, I was able to secure a decent job at least. It might have been a boring office job but at least it paid well. Now I'm eighteen, two into this stupid job and the highlight of my life being driving myself to work in the morning. I was becoming more depressed by the day

One evening, I was on my way home, I was feeling a little bit better as the weekend was coming up and I could lay in bed all day if I wanted to. On the usual route home, there was an abnormal amount of traffic and build-ups, I wouldn't get back until late at night. Thankfully, I knew this little shortcut that could undercut all the traffic and get my close to home although I hadn't used it in a while. I turned off the main road and drove down the dirt track, it was strange as when I used to use the track it was terribly run down but it looked a lot better maintained than usual, perhaps somebody else had found out about it. Once I was ten minutes down the road, I caught sight of some large floodlights that were draping over a large warehouse. Now I'm not really the one to meddle in different affairs but to me... It just looked suspicious. It looked as if it had been there for a while but I couldn't recall ever seeing it. I parked up at the road that led up to the facility and took a flashlight out of the glovebox. I made my way up the trail, always being aware of my surroundings. Once I reached the top of the hill, I got down lifted some binoculars out of my pocket that I picked up from my car. From what I could see on the outside, the place looked deserted but there were vehicles outside and the lights were on, they were obviously inside. The insignia that was emblazoned on the side of the vehicles were almost surely the logo of Team Plasma. The adrenaline that began to rush through my veins at the thought of there being villains inside made me want to see what they were doing. I crept close, doing my best to avoid the spotlights. I found a fire exit and entered, silently shutting the door behind me. Now I could hear voices and a lot of them at that. I crouched silently up to a railing in front of me and saw that it wasn't just above ground, the complex must go down into the earth at least a hundred feet down, and this was only on room. There was a sign above the door that lead into this room, "Testing Chamber" it read. I was starting to get freaked out now. I decided to see what was down there so I found a set of stairs and began my way down the many catwalks and stairways. The walls of this place were lined with large green tanks, filled with some kind of fluid, if that wasn't creepy enough, inside those tanks... Were Pokémon. I was horrified at the sight of all this, the Pokémon were all hooked up to different machines that read out their vital signs and showed the previous experiments that had been conducted on them. I knew I had to put a stop to this as I continued down, staring into every tank and examining the many different Pokémon from all the different regions. However, there was one Pokémon in particular that drew my attention. I appeared to be a little Ralts inside the huge green tank, I would have only felt sorry for it and moved on to the next but on it's information list, it had something different from the rest. It read:

"#280 Ralts"

"Gender: Female"

"Height: 0.4m"

"Weight: 6.6kg"

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until you read the next line.

"Previous experimentation: Spliced with human female DNA at birth"

Every other Pokémon's experiments had been something like "Pain threshold" or "Status effect testing", it hadn't been anything extreme as genetic modification. The things they could do with this little Ralts would be unspeakable if it were to be kept here. I went against my better judgement and decided to get it out of here. I found the console that controlled the tank's properties and deactivated the sedative that had been applied to the Ralts, I could see that she was slowly beginning to wake up. I then started to drain the fluid from the tank, now the Ralts had fully came to and had noticed me messing about. She realised that the tank was being drained and a look of fear on her face. Once it was fully empty, I disabled all the wires that she was hooked up to and began to bring the glass down. Once it was gone and I looked inside, I could see the Ralts, curled up in a little ball in the back, crying to herself. I had only ever been heartbroken once in my life and it was nothing compared to how I was feeling right now. I cautiously approached her.

"Hey there" I said quietly "c'mere, I'm gonna get you outta here."

She didn't budge an inch. The things she must have went through to distrust humans so much.

"You're name's Ralts right? My name's Takashi" I said, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

She turned and looked at me a little. It is said that Ralts' are generally shy and will run away but might approach if the person has a positive disposition, A.K.A that you mean no harm.

"That's right, don't be afraid, I'm going to get you outta here." I held my hands out in front of me, showing her that I had nothing in them to harm her with. She gingerly inched closer to me until she was directly in front of me. I very slowly put my hands around her, and held her in my arms like a baby. She looked terrified but at the same time happy for the first time in her life. I unzipped my jacket and placed her inside.

"Hold on as tight as you can ok? " I got a small nod in reply

I zipped the jacket back up a little and made my way back out of the warehouse, just as I slipped away, I could hear people coming. I got out the same fire exit that I got in with and ran straight through the lights into the shadows. The moment I got into the shadows and started to follow the trail again, an alarm began to blare wildly from behind me, they must have already realised that Ralts was gone. I ran as fast as I could, almost tripping a few times and made it back to my car. I jumped inside and cut it on, pulling away with a large amount of wheel spin. I broke the speed limit all the way home. I pulled up outside my apartment and ran upstairs and through the front door, locking it behind me. I put my back to the door and slid down it slowly and out of breath. I unzipped my jacket and saw that Ralts was sleeping once again. I smiled contently and made my way to my bedroom, placing her underneath the covers and tucking her in. I decided to just bunk on the couch tonight and give her some space. I lay there, still fully clothed as I thought about how I was still alive, and more importantly, the connection that I felt between me and Ralts. These thoughts ran through my mind as sleep took over my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Different From The Rest Chpt 2

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Its me again. Im not going to lie, im really enjoying writing this, thats why the chapters for this may seem a little longer than the others. Im not saying I don't like my other fics but this i think is one of my better idea's. As always thank you very much for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated ,bye!**

I awoke the next morning, slowly stirring back into consciousness. I sighed deeply and stretched and moved to get up but I could feel a small lump on my chest, pulsating slightly. I looked down and saw Ralts was lying there, sprawled out over my stomach, her little chest rising and deflating in rhythm with mine. I smiled at how peaceful she looked. She herself began to wake, could probably sense me staring at her in her sleep. She got up onto her knees and started to rub her eyes, she then looked up at me and froze, probably out of embarrassment.

"Morning" I said in a happy tone.

I was rewarded with a smile and a light blush that appeared on her cheeks. Ralts climbed off my chest and onto the floor, allowing me to get up off my back. She probably couldn't sleep with everything that had just happened and needed someone to cuddle with. To be honest, this was all a little strange to me as well, I would never have expected to wake up and have a Pokémon on top of me, let alone in my house. It made me feel... Happy, like the dream that was wiped away years ago is slowly beginning to rebuild itself. I thought about it for a little bit, it is true that I was too old to receive a Pokémon from a professor but I could now technically start my journey now that Ralts is with me. That was the one thing that was holding me back from going on one, that because I live in the city, I wouldn't be able to find a Pokémon that would be willing to come with me. The thought of all this excited me very much, I looked down at her as she seemed to be looking up at me expectantly. I wanted to ask her the question but a more serious thought entered my mind. I should probably take her to the Pokémon center and get her checked out before anything else. I knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Hey um... I have an idea" Ralts appeared to get closer, inquisitive of what I was going to say. "I think we should go to the Pokémon center and just go for a little check up" She immediately backed away, not liking the sound of that at all. "j-just a little one, I promise! I just want to make sure if you're ok."

Ralts appeared to contemplate it, walking closer to me and placing her hands on mine.

"Don't worry, I'll be there all the way, I wont leave you"

Once again her expression lit up and nodded. A wave of relief washed over me, I could finally find out what they actually did to her.

"Great! Well lets get some breakfast first then we'll get going"

I made myself a bowl of cereal like I usually do and I unsurprisingly didn't have any Pokémon food for Ralts, but I didn't want to give her nothing. I managed to make her a few slices of toast and told her we would get some proper food today. She nodded, happy to even be getting something to eat.

After we finished eating and I had gotten changed, we set off to the nearest Pokémon center and arrived there relatively quickly, it was quiet as it was the weekend. We went inside which was my first time ever being in a Pokémon center and saw Nurse Joy standing at the front desk. We approached her.

"Hello there! And welcome to the Pokémon center, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could take a look at Ralts here for me and make sure she's ok?

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"I rescued her from Team Plasma, I want to make sure they didn't do anything to significant to her"

Nurse Joy's expression faltered and turned into a frown "Oh, I see, well I'll do my best for Ralts. Lets go" She beckoned Ralts and I to follow her down the corridor which we did. We stopped at one of the examination rooms and went inside. Inside there was a large medical bed and lots of monitors around to observe the conditions of the Pokémon. I lifted Ralts onto the bed and let Nurse Joy take it from there. She instructed Ralts to lie back and still while the bed scanned her. A few minutes later the scan was completed and Nurse Joy called me over

"Is anything wrong?" I asked worriedly

"Her vitals look normal to me" I sighed deeply in relief

"...But her genome is all wrong, what exactly did Team Plasma do to her?"

I was reluctant to say "She was.. Genetically altered with Human DNA..."

The look of horror and shock on Nurse Joy's face was evident "Will she be ok?" I asked

"I presume so, but I think you'll start seeing some drastic changes in her if she evolves" Nurse Joy said ominously "Also, you don't have a Pokéball for her do you?" I shook my head.

Nurse Joy lifted up a tray with Pokéballs on it from underneath her desk. "You should take Ralts wherever you go, to make sure nothing bad happens, and she likes you a lot"

I lifted one of the empty balls and turned around slowly until I was in front of Ralts. I bent my knees a little until we were eye level with each other. I was extremely nervous, this would be my first ever Pokémon.

"D-Do you want to stay with me Ralts?" I said shakily

She nodded furiously and without further hesitation, tapped her head on the Pokéball, turning her into a beam of red energy and returning into the ball. She didn't struggle and allowed herself to be caught instantly. I stood up and held the ball to my forehead, a tear slowly running down my cheek. Ralts then reappeared moments later and I let her climb up me to sit on my shoulder. I turned around to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you very much for helping us out Nurse Joy" I did a little bow and Ralts copied me.

"Of course, anytime. Now if anything happens you come back straight away ok?" She asked, we both nodded and made our way out of the Pokémon center and back out onto the street, it had gotten a lot busier while we were inside.

"Ok, well how about we go get you some food and head back home, how does tha-" I was cut off by a voice shouting at us from my side, I turned around to look who it was.

"There it is! Get them!"

...They were grunts from Team Plasma.

"Oh shit! Come on let's get out of here!" I said as I was about to start running

At that moment, Ralts jumped off of my shoulder and stood in front of them, completely unfazed by them. At that point the two grunts threw out their Pokémon, a Trubbish and a Sandile. I was really scared now, it wa to start off and Ralts' psychic attacks would be ineffective against Sandile who is a dark type. But amazingly, she continued to stand fast and keep in their way. I got behind Ralts.

"Are you sure you sure you want to fight these guy's?" I said worriedly

I was replied with an adamant nod almost instantly, she looked determined and fired up. Now obviously I had never been in a battle before but I had seen enough league battles on TV to know how they work. I pulled out the Pokédex that Nurse Joy gave me before I left and pointed it at Ralts, it was able to tell me the moves she could use which were only Teleport and Psychic as she hadn't evolved yet and I imagined that she wouldn't evolve for a while.

"Right..." I took a deep breath "Let's do this"

At that moment, the Trubbish and Sandile had been ordered to attack

"Trubbish use Sludge Bomb!" said one grunt

"Sandile, Crunch!" shouted another

Both Pokémon carried out their attacks and were hurtling towards Ralts alarmingly fast, I didn't expect there to be this much pressure. I was stuttering my words

"R-Ralts, use-" I didn't get to finish my command

Before I knew it, Ralts had already lept into the air, dodging the Sludge Bomb from the Trubbish and then holding her leg out and kicking Sandile when she came back down, the crocodile went flying. I thought Pokémon were supposed to attack on their trainers command and not on their own accord. Also, that kick seemed way too powerful for a small Pokémon. At that moment, when the Team Plasma Pokémon started to rush her again, a shroud of blue light enveloped Ralts and her form began to change. I had seen this happen before in battles, she was evolving! I was amazed at how she had been able to evolve so fast, it must be the human DNA accelerating her growth. In a few moments, the evolution was completed and sprung forth a Kirlia but she didn't look like a normal Kirlia. Her chest had two round lumps protruding underneath her dress, her hip and waist bones seemed larger in proportion to the rest of her body and her arms and especially her legs and become thicker and not just thin sticks anymore. All of this resembled... A human female. That was definitely the DNA taking effect. Even after just witnessing an evolution, the attacking Pokémon continued to rush, a devilish grin appeared on Kirlia's face. In an instant she teleported behind the Trubbish and Sandile, using Psychic on the Trubbish to take it out of the equation, she slammed it into a wall, knocking it out cold. Speaking of cold, she then proceeded to cover her forearm in ice and swing it at Sandile, it was ice punch! Which once again sent Sandile flying, this time making it faint.

The Team Plasma grunts could only stare on in defeat as their Pokémon returned to their Pokéball's, Then one piped up

"Y-You've not heard the last of us!" He shouted

"Yeah what he said asshole!" the other followed

They fled, diving into a dark alley and disappearing from sight. Kirlia turned and looked at me with a big smile on her face, my mouth was still agape from seeing what just happened. I went to kneel down to the floor but I noticed that even for a Kirlia, she was a lot taller than what a Kirlia should be.

"W-Wow Kirlia! That was amazing, you didn't even need my help!" I praised her

I expected her to nod in reply, but as today would have I, I had another surprise coming my way.

"Thank you so much!"... Kirlia replied

She was... Talking


	3. Chapter 3

Different From The Rest Chpt 3

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! I hope you're all feeling great today. Here's another little chapter for you guys. I've got my exams starting next weel so if there isn't another chapter in the next few days then there probably wont be one for a few weeks. I know, im sorry, I'll do my best ;-;. As always thank you very much for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated.**

I couldn't believe my ears. I stared at Kirlia, dumbfounded once again, this little Pokémon was full of surprises. She looked at me, puzzled, probably thinking that I still couldn't understand what she was saying. I looked into her bright red eyes.

"Kirlia... You just talked" I said, barely to get the words out of my mouth

"I did?" She listened to herself, gasping

"I DID!" She jumped and threw her arms around my neck, I returned the hug.

She looked so happy, even tears of joy began to stream down her face. She was acting more and more like a human, I know Pokémon have emotions but hers seemed so genuine. I held her out in front of me and examined her. I thought I was dreaming before but she definitely had a more feminine body. Her chest had been filled out with two average size breasts that were underneath her dress. Her arms had become more like a human but her hands remained the same. Her thighs had become a lot thicker and her calf muscles were more than just sticks. While I was holding her up, she looked a little embarrassed, not making eye contact with me. Then I saw that she was using two flaps of her tutu to cover in-between her legs. From what happened to her already, I assumed that she had developed female parts downstairs as well. I smiled

"Let's go shopping and get you what you need" I said standing back up

She nodded, breaking through the embarrassment. We got back in the car and headed off. While we were out, I bought her the Pokémon food that she needed and also, as embarrassing as it was, bought her some panties that would fit so she wouldn't feel like nothing was covering her. After we were finished, we then decided to go back to Nurse Joy, she did tell us to come back if anything happened. We got back to the Pokémon center we were in a mere hour beforehand and found Nurse Joy again

"Hey Nurse Joy, we're back!" I shouted across the hall

"Hello Takashi, back so soo-" her words caught in her mouth when she saw Kirlia

"Oh my goodness! Is this the same Ralts from before!?"

"Yup, she just evolved" I said proudly

Nurse Joy examined Kirlia for a little bit on the spot, touching her body and then scribbling down some notes on her notepad. She then returned to us

"Well, as far as I can see right now, there's still nothing wrong with her. I'm just still fascinated by her body" Nurse Joy said

Kirlia held herself. I could tell she felt uncomfortable while being examined

"Oh don't worry Kirlia, I didn't mean to cause any harm, I promise I won't do it again" Nurse Joy said gently

"Ok, thank you" Kirlia smiled

"Wow! You can speak as well? You're full of surprises" Nurse Joy Giggled "Ok well you two better be heading off now, it's getting late"

"Will do, thanks again!" I said as we left and got back in the car, finally heading home

It was evident that today was a lot for Kirlia, she barely spoke and was slipping in and out of sleep on the way home. I thought to myself, there's no doubt that she's one of a kind and that makes her unique. I felt like she should have something that makes her even more unique

"Kirlia?" She snapped out of her daze

"Y-Yes?" She turned and looked at me as I drove

"I've been thinking about something for a while, something that I want to give to you"

"What is it?" She asked, intrigued

"I want to give you... A name"

"But I already have one?" She asked, puzzled

"No, not a Pokémon name, a REAL name" I said looking into her eyes while we stopped at a red light

Her little face lit up and her mouth opened wide

"YES PLEASE! I'd love one!"

"Alright then, lets see. How about... Akemi? It means 'Bright' and 'Beautiful' in Japanese and I think that describes you perfectly" I smiled, hoping she would like it

She jumped out of her seat and hugged me tight once again "I love it, thank you so much, Takashi"

She sat in my lap for the rest of the journey home, hoping I wouldn't get stopped by police. As we were almost home, it began to rain really heavy and was a full blown thunderstorm by the time we had arrived. It was a short walk from where I parked to the apartment building, we would have to be quick to avoid getting soaked.

"On the count of three, we're gonna run like hell ok?" I assured Akemi

"Right" I held her over my shoulder, getting ready to run

"3,2,1...GO!"

I quickly swung open the car door and got out, slamming it shut and locking it behind me. Then I ran as fast as I could through the torrential downpour. By the time we reached the lobby, we were soaked to the bone. We went upstairs and got inside, shutting the door and locking it as well. I turned on the light to get a better look at us. When I looked down at Akemi, her dress had soaked through and her breasts were showing through, creating a perfect outline and showing her skin. I quickly averted my eyes.

"U-Uh why don't y-you go get dried up first, I'll just use a towel" I said, trying to not look in her direction

I went into my bedroom and found a fresh dry towel. I took off my wet clothes and replaced them with new ones, then I took the towel and began to dry off my hair. Akemi came through a few moments later, she had managed to dry off her dress but her hair was still a mess. I took my towel and bent down to Akemi's level and began to dry her hair, being careful of the horns. When I removed the towel, her was frizzy and curly from the friction of the towel. I laughed a little at her new look, she noticed this and shook her head from side to side, returning her hair to its natural look. She scaled my body and sat on my shoulder once again, she seemed to like it up there. We went through to the kitchen and at that moment both our tummy's began to rumble, right on queue.

 **TIME-SKIP**

We were both lying on the couch after we ate. Akemi sat in my lap as we both watched TV. As we both sat there, I had another thought, now that Akemi was by my side I could start an adventure. The thought of it both excited and scared me. I've wanted to be a Pokémon trainer all my life and now I have one I can travel with, but Akemi is more than just a Pokémon. She's MY Pokémon and one of the most special I have ever seen or heard about. Also, I'm eighteen now, probably too old to even begin an adventure. Then as if she was reading my mind, and she probably was, Akemi got out of my lap and stood in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Please don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine" She assured me

"I... I just don't you to get hurt, or even worse, captured. You're the first Pokémon I have ever had and you're really special to me Akemi. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't have anything left to keep me going and I would probably-"

I was cut off by the feeling of something warm and wet on my lips. Akemi was now... Kissing me, that was the last thing I ever expected her to do, and she kissed like a pro. As much as it felt wrong, it felt so right at the same time, I had never had somebody kiss me apart from my parents on rare occasions. She broke away from me and continued to look into my eyes with a bright red blush plastered on her cheeks. I tried to form words to make as sentence but nothing came, Akemi just smiled.

"Was that enough to persuade you that I'll be ok?" She said jokingly

"I didn't need any persuading in the first place" I smiled back

She hugged my torso and lay there until we both broke off into a deep, blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Different From The Rest Chpt 4

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! GUESS WHO'S BACK ONCE AGAIN! Yes I am back from the dead and my exams are all finished now. So hopefully I can start devoting some of my time to writing again. I know some people have been waiting for me to come back and for that im very sorry. Anyway this chapter as a gesture of apology, this is the longest chapter I have written for any of my stories so I hope you enjoy reading. As always thank you very much for reading and if you can, a favourite and review is much appreciated!**

I was woken up by a flock of flying-type Pokémon who had decided to have a rest directly outside the living room window, squawking away. I yawned and stretched looking down to once again find Akemi sprawled out over my body again. I smiled and placed my hand on her head, flattening out her hair that managed to get messy while she slept. This seemed to wake her and she slowly began to push up off my chest, a line of drool running out of her mouth and onto my t-shirt. When she snapped back into conciseness fully, she blushed brightly and quickly tried to clean up the mess that she made. I smirked at the state she was in.

"It's ok Akemi, I'll clean it." I assured her

She smiled and thanked me by bowing. I made my way to go change my t-shirt, now with the thoughts of what happened last night running through my mind. I was still trying to get my head around it, did we actually kiss? It felt like a dream but it also felt so real at the same time. I knew very well the laws on Pokefilia and how it's an offence to take advantage of a Pokémon for romantic and sexual pleasure, but technically she isn't a full Pokémon and she hit on me so I guess it's ok? I was snapped out of my train of thought when I could feel a hand tugging at my leg. Akemi was staring up at me, I patted her head and changed my t-shirt. I knelt down so I was eye level with her and looked into her eyes.

"Now listen, remember we talked about a... Journey last night? Are you still for this idea?

"Yes Takashi, you even said yourself that you wanted to" Akemi replied

"I know I did but I don't want to put you in danger. Team Plasma are still looking for you and if we go on an adventure, you'll have to battle... And I don't want you to get hurt... I know you can handle yourself just fine but-"

Akemi placed her hands on my cheeks and stroked them lightly.

"I'll be fine, I promise you. I don't mind getting a little banged up and hurt."

"Are you sure-"

Once again I was cut off, this time accompanied with the same method as last night. Akemi had joined her lips with mine and pressed softly, not as passionate as last night, but nonetheless genuine. She pulled away and smiled, I already knew her answer.

 **TIME-SKIP**

We had got ready and had gotten into the car. We were off to the nearest Pokémon Lab to see if we could start an adventure. The Pokédex that Nurse Joy gave me looked like an older model and not up to date with the latest data on new species. After travelling out of the city and into the countryside, it took a little while but we spotted the laboratory on the crest of a large hill after searching. We made our way to the entrance climbing up the hill paths and heading inside. I was feeling excited, nervous and everything in-between as we entered through the front doors. As we made our inside, the was a network of signs that led to different parts of the lab, most of which are off limits to the public, but we found the waiting room for new trainers eventually. We walked inside the room which was layered with rows of seats and a huge set of double doors leading off to another wing. The moment we entered the room, I was getting strange and funny looks off of the ten year olds who wanted to be trainers and began to laugh and giggle at me silently. However they're tone's and faces dropped the moment they saw Akemi emerge from behind me. Now I had something to laugh about as they all continued to stare at her, she seemed to be taking it in her stride as she kept a confident look on her face even with all eyes on her. We sat down to and relaxed, thinking that it would be a while before we would be taken. But as kid emerged from the double doors carrying his new Pokémon which seemed to be a Treecko, even though Treecko wasn't native to here, the lab must have a whole range of starters from all the regions. The Professor that worked here was about to call the next child in but as she scanned the room, her eyes fixated and Akemi and I. Her expression changed to one of surprise, she gestured us to come without saying anything, we looked at each other but decided to follow her. She took us into the next room and closed the door behind her, she seemed a little thrown off.

"H-Hello, my name is Professor Juliet. I'm assuming you're here to start your adventure? " She asked

She was a tall, slender woman with long wavy red hair. She wore a pair of thick glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose and wore a knee length white lab coat that seemed to blend in with her pale, milky white skin.

"Yeah, we are." I replied " I know what you're thinking, I should be younger and shouldn't have a Pokémon already... Sorry about this"

"No! Don't be silly. This happens quite a lot. A lot of parents don't like letting their children go so young so we get loads of older teens who want to become trainers." She assured me

"Ahh... Well that's a relief I guess. So it's ok for me to become a trainer then?"

"Of course! No problem at all" Her attention turned to Akemi " This must be your partner, hello" She waved

"Go on Akemi, say hi" I prompted her

"H-Hello" Akemi replied in a rather squeaky voice

"Oh my goodness, she can speak like a human! That's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. I know some psychic types have the ability to communicate telepathically but I've never heard anything about speaking physically. She's definitely one of a kind" She seemed to notice Akemi's feminine figure and features but chose not to comment on them. "Well, we better get you kitted out with all the gear shouldn't we?"

She reached under her desk and pulled out a box, the box contained the latest Pokédex and a set of five Pokéball's. She then handed me the box.

"There you go, you're all ready to get started on your adventure!"

"Thank you very much Prof. Juliet." I replied

"My pleasure, there is a path that leads off behind the lab where I recommend all new trainers begin" She advised

"Really, well I drove here, so would it be OK if I could keep my car here?" I asked

"Um, yes I'm sure there is space in the garage, just park it outside and I'll have it moved away until you get back" She smiled "Now if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me ok?" She told us as she showed us back to the waiting room.

"We will do, thank you for everything, bye!" She waved us off as we left the building.

When we got outside, I parked the car just outside of the garage just like she said and then Akemi and I walked around to the back of the Lab. I retrieved a large rucksack from the trunk that had all the camping gear that we needed and slung it over my back. I made sure to call my work before leaving telling them that I was not coming back in to work and ended it with a suitably appropriate comment afterwards, A.K.A: I just told them to fuck off. When we got to the rear of the lab, there was a dirt battlefield and what looked like the trail that Prof. Juliet was talking about. We crossed the battlefield and were about to start on the trail when a high pitched voice shouted at us

"Hey you!" the voice called out

We turned around to see a small kid, presumably just starting his journey, standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Um..Yeah?" I replied

"I challenge you to a battle! Fight me or are you too chicken with your stupid girl Pokémon" the little shit shouted, this seemed to agitate Akemi immensely.

"I don't think that's a good Idea" I advised him

The kid began to mock me, making chicken noises and strutting around like a bird. I'd had enough of his idiotic antics. I took my place at one end of the field and he took the other side. Then he proceeded to call out his Pokémon

"Let's go Squirtle!" the Pokéball let out a beam of white energy and formed into a blue turtle that had a large brown shell. This was the first time that I had seen one in person, this confirmed my suspicions that every starter could be found here.

"I'm sorry Akemi but this little dick doesn't want to back down" I whispered to here

She said nothing and took her place

Once Akemi gave the thumbs-up that she was ready, the kid began to attack.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!"

The turtle immediately shot out a large stream of fast moving water from its mouth and aimed it at Akemi

"Do what you do best Akemi" I called out

Once again, just like with that fight with Team Plasma, a large sadistic grin formed on her face. She cracked her neck and knuckles. "Good, I've been wanting to blow off some steam for a while" She said in a low tone

She applied the same tactic as last time. She dodged the Water Gun and used her Teleport to reappear behind the Squirtle. A look of shock and fear appeared on the Squirtle and kid's face. I expected her to use Psychic and finish this quickly but it looked as if she was using Ice Punch, even though it was weak against a water type. She was toying with them. The Ice Punch connected with the side of Squirtle's shell and sent it flying across the battlefield. Everyone though the attack was weak, the Squirtle was struggling to recover.

"C'mon Squirtle, get up!" the little brat shouted at his Pokémon

Again, Akemi cracked her knuckles and stared the other Pokémon down, the Squirtle was almost cowered into submission from the stare down

"I think its time to wrap this up" She said, accompanied with the look of what could be described as a serial killer on her face. It's almost as if she takes pleasure in hurting others.

To finish off, the Squirtle was enveloped in a familiar pink glow and was lifted off the ground into the air. Akemi used Teleport once again and then kicked the Squirtle to the ground with force. A large dust cloud kicked up the moment the Squirtle made contact with the ground. Once the dust had cleared, you could see that the force of Akemi's kick had actually cracked the turtle's shell where her leg made contact. Akemi stared at the kid for a moment who looked completely distraught, and then brushed off her tutu and walked over to me

"Shall we get going?" She asked in her usual tone, it was like she was a completely different person again. The human DNA must have also given her a bipolar attitude when it comes to battling. When she's not fighting, she's really sweet and quite shy, but when she's fighting she turns into a confident and crazy monster. She stared up at me with her usual big smile and to be honest, how can you say no to that smile?

"Sure, let's go" I said as she held my hand as me began our Journey as Trainer and Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

Different From The Rest Chpt 5

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. I'm really enjoying this Fic right now and want to focus on this for right now but i'm keeping The Sniper's Guardian Sword in my mind too and i wont neglect it. In this chapter there isn't much action, it's just character development just now (Sorry plz dont hate me ;-;) Don't worry, there will be be action of many kinds as this progresses. Thank you very much everyone for reading and if you could be so kind, leave a favorite and review as it's greatly appreciated!**

Akemi and I had been following the path that Prof. Juliet had recommended for a few days now. I rarely got the chance to go and venture out into the countryside and Akemi had never really seen it before so this was a great learning experience for both of us. The weather was also holding up nicely as well so we were able to take in the sights in all their glory. The many different Pokémon that inhabited the countryside were as fascinating as I expected them to be.

It was a late afternoon on the third day and Akemi and I had decided to stop and rest for a bit before moving on to the campsite for the night, all along the road there had been communal campsites that loads of different people had been using, campers and Pokémon trainers alike. I pulled out my phone and opened up its maps.

"Hmm… it looks like we've got another few miles before we reach the campsite" I explained

Akemi groaned "My legs hurt..." She gave me those puppy eyes that she was so good at.

"You want me to carry you, don't you?" I sighed

She didn't reply and just smiled at me. I got up off the grass and lifted her by the waist and placed her on my shoulders. Even though she looked quite small, although she was bigger than the average Kirlia, she was quite heavy.

"Okay, lets get going" I said, I received a few head pats in reply

The sun was beginning to set in the sky, leaving a beautiful orange haze plastered over the sky. Flocks of flying-types acted as silhouettes in the picturesque scene as they glided through the sky to wherever their destination was. I smiled at the peacefulness of everything around us, it was so peaceful that it seemed to have put Akemi to sleep as I could feel her head resting sideways on top of mine and the feeling of her chest falling and rising with each breath that she took. I thought I should probably try to get the camp quickly so I could put her to bed properly. To get to the camp, there was a dense forest with a small path that cut its way through the trees that you have to traverse. I thought nothing of it and entered the forest, keeping my relatively fast pace as I made my way through. As we pushed through, the sky began to darken until the sky was completely black and the faint calling of Zubat's and other nocturnal Pokémon could be heard calling throughout the forest. Even though the element of peacefulness was still in the air as the night scene burst into action, there was also a feeling of tension and nervousness. Being alone at night is never a good idea in the first place, especially alone, you have the constant feeling that you're being watched. Nonetheless, I was able to make it to the campsite and revel in the familiar glow of campfires. I was welcomed by many fellow campers as I walked through, the people out here are a far cry from those in the city. Everyone out here is so friendly and helpful whereas the city dwellers are rude and have no concern for you. I found a nice spot near the edge but not too far out from the center. I gently lay Akemi down on the ground while I slung my backpack off of my back and began to erect the tent. The tent I bought was brilliant, it could be put up in a couple of minutes with no hassle at all. I rolled out the two sleeping bags that I brought with us and collected enough firewood to start up a campfire outside of the tent. Once I had finished setting everything up, I picked Akemi up and took her inside the tent and tucked her into her sleeping bag. I then sat outside for a while by the fire, looking up into the clear starry sky with the chilly breeze hitting my skin. My mind began to race over these recent events which had changed everything for me. A week ago, I was still doing my stupid nine to five job and coming home every night feeling miserable and not worth anything. Then only because I went snooping around where I didn't belong, my life took one of the best and greatest turns ever. I got to meet Akemi, I got to feel what its like having a Pokémon by your side, I got to feel what it's like having somebody that loves you by your side. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her, I am eternally grateful to her. Of course, she already knows that because half the time that's all I think about, she must get very tired reading my mind. I turned back and looked at Akemi through the open door, she was fully out for the count. To think she started off as a little Ralts who didn't have any say in what happened to her and feared and distrusted human and now look at her, going on an adventure with one. While thinking about how far she had come I then remembered that she still has some more to do. She isn't fully evolved yet, which means the very likely possibility of her evolving into a Gardevoir in the near future. The thought of this excited me a little and probably excites her as well. I thought about what she might look like, no doubt the DNA would play a big part as it is her final evolution, before Mega Evolution. I looked at my phone, it was getting late and getting quite cold. I decided to call it a night, I climbed through the door and zipped it up, the after taking off my shoes got inside my sleeping bag. When I got inside, I sighed heavily and turned to face Akemi, I was about to fall asleep but I saw that she was stirring around in her sleep. I shook her shoulder lightly

"Akemi? Are you ok?" I whispered closer to her

She woke up with a jump, she was out of breath and her eyes had tears forming in their pits. It wouldn't take a scientist to work out that she'd had a nightmare. She was about to open her mouth and say something but I placed a finger over it and shushed her

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me" I reassured her

She broke a smile through her tears and climbed out of her bag and into mine. I made space for her and allowed her to climb in. I placed my hand on the back of her head and held her close to my chest as she slowly drifted off back to sleep and after making sure she was going to be ok, I the succumbed to my fatigue and fell asleep too.

 **TIME-SKIP**

Once again. It was the flying-types that woke me up again with their squawking. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened them, slowly adjusting to the light from outside. The door was open to the tent and I looked outside, Akemi was outside stretching. Her hair and dress were blowing from the morning wind. I crawled out, still half asleep, and stood beside her and went to look down at her but my eyes were on her waist. She wasn't this tall yesterday, at least I don't think she was. I continued to look up her body until my head was completely level, she was now the same height as me. I stood there incredibly confused but then noticed one crucial feature was missing, her horns on her head had disappeared and were now protruding out of her chest and back. I moved in front of her and took her body in whole, everything about it was different. When my sleep deprived mind finally figured out the answer, my eyes widened and my mouth stood agape. Akemi just stood there and smiled like she usually did, she knew very well what had happened and was waiting to see my reaction.

"A-Akemi… You evolved…"

I stood there dumbstruck before an overwhelming amount of happiness washed over me.

"You evolved!"

I wrapped my arms around her back and brought her into a tight embrace, swinging her around. She laughed as I twirled her around and hugged me back. I set her down in front of me and she gestured to herself.

"Well…What do you think?" She asked, her voice had gotten a little deeper, more like a young woman rather than a child.

I started to examine her body in full that she was in front of me. Firstly, her hair had grown a little longer and now rested on her shoulders, her chest had grown considerably and was no longer two lumps underneath her dress and was now instead two large, at least Double D cup breasts which looked a little tight in the dress she had. Her waist had slimmed more and her hips had gotten wider too. Her thighs had a lot more meat on them than before and it seemed that her butt had filled out as well as under her dress, you could see its perfect round outline. I looked back up at her and into her eyes

"You look beautiful Akemi"

Her red eyes lit up with stars in them and threw herself at me, bringing me into a hug once again. She squeezed me tightly, it felt a little weird now as she could hug with the proper force of a human as she had grown in size. Her chest squashed against me, painting my cheeks with a shade of red, however she didn't seem to mind. She eventually let go of me and stood with her hands clasped behind her back

"Well we better put all this stuff away" I said, trying to hide my blush

"Allow me" Akemi put simply

In an instant, the tent and sleeping bags were enveloped in a pink glow. The tent's frame was taken apart and folded, the sleeping bags were rolled up perfectly, then were neatly put away in my backpack with no fuss. It looks as if her powers in general had increased massively if she was bale to do all that at the same time. Speaking of powers, I started to think about what she would be like in a battle. If she was that powerful and sadistic as a Kirlia, I couldn't begin to think about what she would be like as a Gardevoir. Although right now she looked like the sweetest person in the world, I decided not think anymore about it right now. I picked up the backpack off the ground and slung it over my shoulder. I then turned to Akemi.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked

"Let's go" Akemi took a hold of my hand and stared into my eyes

While I found her holding my hand a little weird, I didn't mind it. I held her hand firmly and smiled at her as we left the campsite, on the dawn of a new day on our adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Different From The Rest Chpt 6

 **A/N** **: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter for you guys. I realize that I have made you wait for a little while for this chapter so as a gesture of apology, I have made this chapter extra long for you. Also before you read WARNING: This chapter will feature lemons at the end and a little bit of feels as well. So please avert your innocent eyes if you don't want to be tainted but if you don't mind then go ahead. Of course, you guys know I can't write without adding in some sexy time here and there *Winks*. As always i hope you enjoy reading and, if you would be so kind, leave a favorite and a review as it is greatly appreciated!**

The sun had broken into its full light and signaled that the day was halfway done. It was Akemi's first day being a Gardevoir, and I could tell she was finding it a little strange. A Gardevoir's maximum height is usually around 5ft 1, 5ft 2 but as Akemi was the same height as me, she was very nearly 6ft tall. Also having a much larger chest must be weirding her out as well, she's gone from two small B cups to at least two Double D cups, her back must hurt a little carrying them around. The way she walked has also changed, she's a lot more elegant in her movements than she was before, her dress blew in the wind and showed off her beautiful smooth legs. I found it hard to take my eyes off of her while we were walking along the path, although I did my best not to stare, I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. The time I had spent with Akemi since I met her, I was always protective of her, I thought of her as my child while she was a Ralts and Kirlia but now that she is a Gardevoir, I'm feeling something different… I'm feeling… Very attracted towards her. That might sound strange and wrong as I thought of her as a child mere days ago but now technically, she's "Grown up" now. I don't know what she would make of these emotions, but I don't think it would be good. While I was lost in my thoughts of her, she caught me staring at her again.

"I-is there something wrong Takashi?" She asked a little concerned and embarrassed

I snapped out of my trance "H-huh?! No everything's f-fine!" I said, looking away to try and cover the blush on my face

"But you keep staring at me… Do I look bad?"

"Of course not Akemi, I think you look beautiful, I'm just being stupid don't worry"

Akemi's face was now the one that was bright red with embarrassment from the 'Beautiful' comment, but she formed a big smile and took it well. We continued walking along the trainer path when we reached the crest of the hill we were climbing. Over it we could see what looked to be a large town at the bottom of the hill.

"Look at that! Let's go and check it out" I said

Akemi nodded and followed me down until we had entered the town. Inside it was very busy, lots of people with their Pokémon running around, many stores open selling loads of interesting items. This was the largest and only town we had seen since the beginning of our journey so naturally we were excited about being here and wanted to explore as much as we could. While we were walking around, I couldn't help but notice that Akemi was getting a lot of weird looks and stares from people passing us in the street. She was incredibly uncomfortable, probably reading the minds of the people around us all thinking the same thing. I wanted to make her feel better

"Hey, listen, I can see you're tired, why don't we call it a day. I saw a little hotel back there, we can check in there instead of camping tonight if you want" I suggested

She smiled back at me a little and nodded. I put my arm around her back and held her close to me as she put her head on my shoulder. We walked back down the path until we reached the hotel and walked inside. I went up to the receptionist

"Hello, do you have any rooms still available" I asked politely

She looked on her computer, her expression faltered a little before returning back to normal "Y-yes we do sir, we have one left. I should let you know that room is a special- "

I cut her off "We don't care, we'll take it thank you"

She said nothing else. I paid for the room with my card and she gave me the key to the room

"I hope you enjoy your stay sir…" she trailed off at the end

I smiled back at her and me and Akemi made our way to our room. The room was situated on the top floor at the end of the corridor. From the door everything seemed normal, I wonder what she was talking about the room being special. I opened the door and Akemi followed. Our eyes were greeted with an extraordinary sight. The room's walls were covered in pink with red love hearts plastered over them, the bedsheets were littered with small hearts and had big fluffy cushions, all accompanied by lots of other little romantic additions. I turned my attention to a side table where there was a sheet of paper that had the words "Lover's Suite" written in large, cursive letters. Also, underneath that was a little message:

"Hello lovebirds, welcome to our Five Star rated 'Lovers Suite'. In here, you can find everything you need to satisfy each other in any way you please. In the bedside cabinet, you will find some special items that you can use at your pleasure to make your stay even more authentic. We hope you enjoy your time with us!"

I was a little lost for words. For one reason; I had never been in a relationship before, so this was all new to me. Also, the thought of being in a room like this with Akemi made my heart beat faster than normal. I turned to face her, she didn't really know what to make of all this but still had an evident blush on her face.

"Hey, w-why don't you go take a shower and I'll unpack our things okay?" I advised her

She took my advice and went to the bathroom. I wandered over to the bedside cabinet and had a look inside of it, and my god there was a lot in there. There were at least three full boxes of condoms, inside along with bottles of lube and a bunch of other things as well. I stood there in shock of what my eyes were seeing. Then my mind turned to Akemi and the things in front of me, just thinking about her that way made me a little excited, then I shook my head.

"What am I thinking?! I can't do that to her, she would hate me. I would never take advantage of her like that" I said to myself

Saying things like that is all well and good, but I can't deny the way this makes me feel. Even if she was okay with doing something as daring as that, I don't even know if it would work. I know she has human DNA and resembles a female but that doesn't mean she has any sex organs. I haven't seen them but saying that she never shows her bottom half and when she does, it seems to have a natural layer of clothing that covers up anything private. Then I noticed there was another drawer underneath the top one. I opened that one and saw piles of morning-after pills and what appeared to be some aphrodisiacs as well.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, and Akemi came out slowly with a towel around her hair and her chest. She walked over to the bed and saw me staring down at the bedside cabinet.

"Takashi? Is everything okay?" she asked a little concerned

I shut the cabinet quickly and turned around, laughing nervously

"O-oh! Um, Yeah everything's fine!" I said with a cheesy grin

She still seemed a little on edge but decided to sit down and the bed and rest her arms and legs. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her back and shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she still looked a little down

She didn't answer.

I knew what it was, all those looks she was getting off people in town today have really gotten to her head.

"Look listen… Don't let what other people think or say get to you ok? Who care's what they think Akemi? Are you really going to let the views of someone you don't even know get to you and stick with you for your whole life?

She still said nothing.

I was getting concerned "Akemi, c'mon say something"

What I had failed to notice on the little welcoming message at the bottom stated that a special herb had been put into the rooms AC system which increases the number of sexual pheromones given off by a person and it is also extremely potent and powerful on Pokémon.

 **(** **SEXY TIME STARTS HERE, PLEASE AVERT YOUR CHRISTIAN EYES IF THIS IS NOT FOR YOU** **)**

Before I knew it, Akemi had pinned me down on the bed and was breathing heavily with a bright red blush on her face. She removed the towels from her chest and her head showing that she had loosened her dress around her chest and allowed her breasts to hang freely for me to see. I was about to protest but she had already slammed her lips onto mine and engaged me in a passionate and powerful kiss. As much as I wanted to push away, I kiss from Akemi is almost irresistible. I wrapped my arm slowly around her back and brought her closer to me. After at least 5 minutes of nonstop kissing, she finally had to pull away for breath. I took the chance to talk to her

"W-What has g-gotten into you?!" I said breathlessly

"I-I'm sorry Master" she had now begun to call me master "I don't k-know what's came over me, I just… I want you, I want all of you Master. Please let me have you!" I could have sworn there were hearts in her eyes at that point. Who would have guessed that she was such a nymph?

"U-uh well… I'm v-very flattered but u-um I don't think-"

"PLEASE MASTER!" she screamed as she reached for the bedside cabinet and pulled one of the condoms out of the top drawer.

She hooked her fingers around the waist of my trousers and pulled them down to reveal my boxers and as much I hate to admit it, my member was fully erect from seeing her breasts out and the way she was acting. As she went to pull my boxers down, I had enough

"Akemi stop. Now!" I snapped

That seemed to knock some sense back into her. She sat there with a shocked expression, staring down at her knees. I suddenly felt really bad for shouting at her. I could now hear her sniffling,

"Oh my god Akemi I'm so sorry, please don't cry!" I apologized and brought her into my arms

It was too late, she had already begun to bawl her eyes out, but she seemed to accept my apology and hugged me back tightly. I rubbed her back and shushed her in her ear.

"I'm really sorry baby" I kissed her lightly on the neck

She looked up at me and smiled, I took my thumb and wiped the tears from the pits of her eyes and on her cheeks. She brought herself back up to eye level with me.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Takashi. I-I don't know what came over me. I just… just had an urge from nowhere" She said ashamed

I didn't want her to be sad, so even though I was contradicting myself I decided to give her what she wanted

"…Do you still have that urge?" I asked

"Wait… what? Are you being serious about that?" She replied

"Of course, I wouldn't joke about something like that"

She seemed really reluctant seeing how I just acted towards her only a few moments ago. I handed her the condom she picked up, which I'm glad she did pick up as I didn't want to chance her getting pregnant, then I lay back.

Akemi once again hooked her fingers under the waist of my boxers and pulled them down to my ankles. My cock had sprung free from its fabric prison and stood to attention in front of her face. She simply gawked at its size. I expected her to put on the condom first. However, she instantly wrapped her lips around its tip and began to suck on it. I drew in a sharp breath as I didn't expect this but oh how I didn't want her to stop. She was almost like an expert at it, I placed my hand on the back of her head as she began to move further down my shaft until she had taken it all in her mouth, she didn't even gag. Her mouth was so warm it made me want to thrust so bad. As I resisted the urge to choke her with my throbbing shaft, she took her mouth off and looked into my eyes, that look of lust had returned to hers.

Then she took the condom and wrapped it around me. My heart was now beating exponentially fast as she started to move up my body. She moved the natural layer of clothing covering her entrance and revealed how wet she was. She pushed her breasts onto my face as she slowly lowered herself onto me, even through the condom, it felt so real like we were doing it raw. To make it even better, Akemi's moans were amazing

"Oh my god! You're stretching me open" she moaned

I placed my hands on her waist as I got impatient and, a little selfishly, slammed her down onto me. She threw her head back and her eyes went back in her head as she took my entire length. Her insides felt amazing! I could feel how warm and wet she had become even through the condom. Akemi herself was at a loss for words, or that might have just been too much pleasure waving over her. What's interesting was the fact that when I slammed her down, I didn't feel anything tear or break. She didn't have a hymen which would explain why she felt next to no pain at all. She continued to bring herself down onto me on her own accord and had regained the use of her speech

"I-I can feel something happening! Oohhhh…. Fuck!" She cried, not going to lie, I wasn't best pleased with her swearing, even though I did it occasionally.

"It's ok Akemi! Just let it all out!" I told her as I picked up the pace.

After the next few thrusts, Akemi moans got even more intense and then she then started howl like a Mightyena as her walls started to spasm and constrict my cock. That was the last straw for me. I then hit my climax, shooting my seed and filling up the condom. Akemi slowly got up off of me and lay down beside me, taking the condom off and then surprisingly, she then put it in her mouth and drank all of my cum. I was now at a loss for words. She simply smiled at me and snuggled into my chest. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her as we got into bed, as we soon fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Different From The Rest Chpt 7

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Everyone's favourite Gardevour is back. Now I know the last chapter had a lot of mixed feelings to people thinking that I jumped the gun too quickly with going into sex and I completely agree with you. I should have led it off, there probably wont mech more for another couple of chapters but there may be some fluffy time between Akemi and Takashi. This chapter is them dealing with the consequences of what they had done. As always thank you very much for taking your time out to read my stories, it means a lot and if you could leave a review and favourite as it is greatly appreciated!**

I slowly opened my weary eyes. The room was dimly lit from the drawn curtains and the faint essence of the suns rays shining through. I looked to my side and saw Akemi was still asleep underneath the duvet. I sighed and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. I ran the cold water tap and started to splash my face, washing away my fatigue. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed

"Did I really have... Sex with Akemi. Oh Arceus..." I said to myself "Why did I let it happen?"

My mind flashed back to last night. I remembered the look on her face as she pleaded with me to let her do it. I knew it was wrong and yet I still let it happen. This is not going to be a recurring thing. If she gets bogged down by all of this then everything I've done will be for nothing. I've tried my best to let her have a life like a normal Pokémon. Scratch that, like a normal person, and now I've gone and tainted her. An intense feeling of guilt washed over me as I returned back to the bedroom and saw Akemi still lying in the same position. I smiled at her peacefulness but frowned again when I thought about what I had to do. I went over to her side of the bed and sat down on it. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She slowly started to stir in her sleep and lifted her weary eyelids. Her eyes scanned around until they locked with mine.

"Morning Akemi, did you sleep well?'' I asked

"Yes I did, thank you'' she replied, propping her back up against the headboard

She still looked tired from last night. My smile faltered a little and looked away from her. She looked at me inquisitively.

"Is everything alright Takashi?" she asked

"U-um yeah...no...Listen Akemi" she stared at my with her huge red eyes "Do you...Remember what we did last night?" She nodded, now looking down at the covers "Now, as much as I enjoyed it and I'm sure you did too...we really shouldn't be doing that ok? I'm not angry at you, it was my fault for letting it happen"

"...I-I'm really sorry T-Takashi..." She started to tear up

I quickly brought her into my arms "Oh no Akemi please don't cry" I pat her back as she cried into my shoulder. I hushed her quietly in her ear and held her close. "Its ok... don't cry please, it's not your fault , I promise. It's my fault for leading you down that path"

She looked up at me, the face she had made my heart melt. I wanted to just pretend she was a Ralts again and I could just cradle her I my arms like a baby and make all her worries just disappear. She didn't ask to be like this, she didn't ask to be born that way. If word ever got out about what we did, Akemi would be taken from me and have God knows what done to her, and I no doubt would be put in jail for pokephilia for a very long time. I shook those thoughts from my head and looked back down at her and sat her on my lap. I wiped the tears from her eyes, for her size, she was still like a kid on the inside, dealing with mixed feelings and emotions.

"C'mon now, big girls don't cry ok? This wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. It was my fault, it's my burden to bare"

"B-but I made you do it..." Akemi said between sniffles

"Forget about that, I've forgiven you so don't worry. What we need to do for one is get out of this room I think so why don't you go take a shower and I'll pack our things" She nodded lightly on got off my lap to head into the bathroom.

I sighed heavily once she closed the door and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up and opened the curtains fully to let the light shine into the room. I looked down at the streets below and saw the townsfolk had already started their day. I turned back around and began to pack our bags. I looked at the walls as I did so

"I sure hope those walls are soundproof..." I said, remembering how Akemi sounded last night

 **TIME-SKIP**

Akemi and I made our way down to the lobby to give our keys back to the front desk.

"Here you go" I gave the keys back to the lady behind the desk. She gave me a sceptical look

"I hoped you enjoyed your stay..." she tried to avert her eyes from my stare, as if she had a vague idea of what happened last night. I just nodded and turned around, leaving the hotel.

I made sure Akemi was close to me when we left as I held her by her waist, If people were going to look at her, I would share the stare from the sea of eyes too. Sure enough as we were walking we started to draw attention again, I could tell she was getting uncomfortable again. I moved my hand up from her waist to her shoulder and kept her close.

"Just ignore them ok? It'll be fine once we get out of here"

She nodded and we continued walking to the edge of town. As we got to the outskirts, we came across a Pokémon Center, we didn't really need to go in for anything so we passed it by but when we got to the rear we could see a battlefield with some kids and their Pokémon standing around on it. We decided to go and say hello. When we got closer we could see that it was two larger kids with a Raticate and a Mightyena. They were all baring down on one smaller kid with his little Mudkip.

"Look at you, you're so weak!" One of the bigger kids said

"Yeah, you would never beat us with that stupid little Mudkip" the other followed

The smaller kid fell to the ground while clutching his injured starter in his arms and began to sob. We made our way over as fast as we could once we realised what was going on.

"Hey hey! Leave him alone you little twerps!" I said as we got closer.

The both turned our way and then immediately burst out laughing when they saw that I had Akemi beside me. I couldn't make out what they were saying through the laughter but it was something along the lines of "Look at this guy with his girly Pokémon!" That wouldn't be the first time someone underestimated Akemi because of her looks. As much as I wanted to be the bigger man and walk away, they wouldn't learn their lesson of they weren't punished, also I hadn't seen what Akemi was capable of as a Gardevoir society was intrigued to see what she could do.

"Okay, I got a deal for you then, we'll do a two v one, if I win you leave this little guy alone and if you win we'll both leave" They both accepted the offer without hesitation and continued laughing onto their edge of the field.

I looked back at the little guy on the ground " Dont worry, we've got this, go inside and get your Mudkip looked at" The boy nodded frantically and got up off the ground and ran inside. I turned to Akemi " This is a good way to take our minds of things, try not to kill them ok, just rough them up a little" I could tell she was already in her battle mind-set, staring the opposition down with that freaky smile of hers. She nodded and made her way onto the Battlefield. Once both sides were ready, the board at the side of the field started to count down to the match start, when it did so, the was a loud falcon sound signalling that the match had begun.

"Raticate use Dig!" one shouted

"Mightyena, Iron tail!" The other exclaimed

Akemi looked back at me for permission "Do what you do best" was all I said and that sent her into a frenzy. She charged head on to the Attacking Mightyena, baring in mind that the Raticate was still under ground. To my amazement, she actually let the Iron Tail hit her, I wasn't worried, just confused.

"Ahh that felt good" Akemi said in a breathless tone

Then she grabbed the Mightyena by the tail right at the moment the Raticate burst out of the ground, she swung the wolf around to smack into the rat and threw them both across the field. "Aw c'mon, I haven't have nearly enough fun yet" she said as she cracked her knuckles. Then she lifted them both off of the ground with her Psychic and threw them high in the air. Next I saw her use a move that I hadn't seen before, she used Double Team to create multiple afterimages of herself and furiously attack the Pokémon in the air. It reminded me so much of that manga I had read about a ninja boy who could do the exact same thing to overwhelm his opponents. Once the afterimages had disappeared and revealed two very beat up Pokémon, I thought the dight was over but just before they hit the ground, I hadn't noticed that Akemi had been charging up a Hyper Beam and she released it on the two very injured Pokémon. I turned around, not even wanting to know what happened to them. Akemi then came bouncing over to me moments later dusting off her dress, she has definitely got more insane I thought.

"Are we ready to go now?" she asked

I stared at her for a moment before taking a risky decision out in public "God, I love you so much" I quickly planted my lips on hers to give her a quick kiss. She had frozen once i had already kissed her but smiled brightly after it and gave me the best hug I have ever had in my life.


End file.
